


life is a boat

by Missy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bonding, Character Study, Gen, Sea Monsters, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: In the cool, wide ocean floated a very small boat.  A boat that – according to its occupants – was just large enough to give them comfortable distance from each other and just small enough to put them within arguing distance when things got rough.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Healy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/gifts).



In the cool, wide ocean floated a very small boat. A boat that – according to its occupants – was just large enough to give them comfortable distance from each other and just small enough to put them within arguing distance when things got rough.

Like when they were forced to speed-read a spell in a dead language to calm an angry leviathan. No biggie. 

The boat had already seen its fair share of warfare by the time they’d opened their first whirlpool. It had held up through the battering of an angry mermaid and survived an attack by some very angry starfish. Stan had a scar over his eyebrow from that little excursion, and the hull was still pockmarked with barnacles, but overall the vessel had held up admirably. So nearly being submerged toward the ocean floor was something of a simple matter of screaming, holding on to the nearest solid object and hoping for the best.

Their survival was all Ford’s doing, in Stan’s opinion. The guy knew what to do, and knew how to get the boat back on course to prevent them from becoming one with the sea. Stan gave him a double-helping of beans as a reward after the battle, but his brother considered it a punishment. 

Adventure melded into adventure as the journeyed the globe, side by side, family in a way that they hadn’t been in ages. There was a strange sense of thrilling hope in each day, and a pinch of comfort, just to know that they had the horizon and each other to guide them.

Stan watched a tentacle breach the brackish surface of the waves, the slowly sink down into its depths, with sanguine sense of calm. His hand was heavy and steady on the wheel. 

One more time into the breach, he thought, and pulled the boat hard astern.


End file.
